Venom
by UltraLordSupreme
Summary: Ally's dad becomes the new owner of Sonic Boom down in Miami, which means Ally must leave New York which also means leaving her long-time boyfriend behind. But what happens when she finds herself slowly falling for her new co-worker: Austin Moon? There's a lot more to it and there's LOTS OF AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ally's POV**

The moment I found out that my dad became the new store owner for a music shop down in Miami; I immediately wanted to run away with my boyfriend Dallas and never be seen again. There was no_ way _my parents could make me leave my metropolitan roots, for the sun-tanned, all-days-at-the-beach, Miami life. _Just no!_

For the longest time I tried avoiding my parents; joining every possible after-school club, getting off at the wrong stop on the subway, or spending as much time as possible with Dallas! But now I've realized that nothing worked, since the day I leave New York _is today. _ My point is: avoiding situations doesn't stop your problems; it just makes them even worse!

"Mom, dad, I don't know if I can do this," I said, my voice barely audible as my lip was trembling so much. Dallas' arms were tightly wrapped around my waist; he hated the situation as much as I did. We were standing in the middle of La Guardia airport, and I looked like a clown as all my makeup was smearing because of all the tears shed.

"Honey we have no more time! We have to make it through security, our flight leaves in 15 minutes!"

"Dallas I-"

"No Ally, listen to me," Dallas said, letting go of my waist and grazing his fingers down my face; "I love you so much, we have to call every night and I'll you about my day, you tell me about yours. This isn't goodbye okay? Nothing in the world could ever tear us apart, just remember that. I love you." Then he placed his hands around my face and placed his lips on mine for a soft and gentle kiss.

If it weren't for my parents standing right behind me, I wouldn't have broken apart. For all I know, I could have stood there stuck in the moment with him forever. "Goodbye," I said, and then I turned around, making sure he wouldn't see the tears already rolling down my face.

**xXx**

It's been one week since I moved to Miami, and so far, it's been absolutely terrible. So far, I've made zero friends, and a whole shitload of enemies. I didn't know one place could hold so much judgemental, assuming, and manipulative people! And to make matters even worse, my parents are officially making me an employee at Sonic Boom, their music store.

"Oh honey, it will be great!" my mom says, as she's pulling me through the doors of Sonic Boom. "You could be a piano teacher, since you're amazing at playing the piano!"

"Ummmm…no," I say, a bit of venom in my tone. But she seems to ignore me as she babbles on and on about how I could be the future owner, and how we could pass the store down from generation to generation.

I look around and honestly, I'm impressed. The store's walls are painted wacky and eye-popping colors, and as a plus, awesome looking electric guitars are hanging on the walls too! Musical instruments ranging from beautiful harps, to two-dollar harmonicas are scattered all around the store. And to make it even better, there are crazy props and statues that give the room such an upbeat, young, and vibrant feel.

However there is also something, or should I say someone, that makes the room so much more amazing. Across the room is a guy who is tall, muscular, has the tanned skin of a Greek God, has messy blonde hair, and who has the perfect pair of chocolatey-mahogony-brown eyes that just makes your skin prickle with goose bumps. I know what you're thinking: I have a boyfriend! I'm completely aware of that, but it's totally hard to avoid staring at someone who is so gorgeous.

Especially when he's staring right at you.

"Ally? A customer needs my help, I'll be right back!" my mom says, it's enough to knock me out of my trance as I watch her scurry away. Great, now I'm all alone.

"Hey, do you need any help?" a low, rich voice says behind me. I turn around and I see the blonde standing right in front of me, a little smile on his face.

"Umm, I uh…"

"You must be Ally, 's daughter? I'm Austin Moon," he says, extending out his hand for me to shake; "I work here."

"That's….cool," I say, struggling to find words to say. "I mean, I'm going to work here now too, starting today."

"Co-workers huh? Well let me show you around then!" Austin grabs my hand and is leading me around the store, making jokes along the way. It's like we're in a museum and he's my tour guide, but tour guides don't hold their guests' hands do they?

I quickly slip my tiny hand out of his, but he doesn't seem to notice, as he's too busy telling me a story about the one time he got stuck in a tuba.

"Ok, so I've saved the best for last, follow me!" He sends me a small smile before running up the funky stairs that lead to the upper level of the store. Then, he brings me inside a small practice room with the most magnificent grand piano I had ever seen in my entire life. ``Your mom is constantly bragging about your piano abilities, did you really master Beethoven at the age of 8?"

"Did she really say that?" I sigh, slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Well come on, play me a song!" he says, intertwining his fingers with mine and sitting me down on the piano bench.

"I-I-I can't," I stutter, shaking my head and standing up; "I just have really bad stage fright."

Suddenly Austin gets up off the piano bench too and he is standing right in front of me, our faces just inches apart. "It's just me," he says, all enthusiasm gone in his voice; "Forget about everything, forget about all your worries, your problems, just forget it all. Sometimes you just need to focus on the now, and right now, it's just us."

"If you're trying to flirt with me, then that was a terrible attempt," I laugh.

"Well you're the one that suggested it," he snickers. Then he gently places his hand on my back and leads me back to the piano. "I'll sing with you," he says.

"Ok well, I have a boyfriend back in New York named Dallas…I just feel like this song says it all."

**(A/N: Go to Youtube now! and play Bruno Mars: Long Distance)**

_There's only so many songs that I can sing_

_To pass the time_

_And I'm running out of things to do_

_To get you off my mind_

_Oooh..._

_All I have is this picture in a frame_

_That I hold close to see your face everyday_

_With you is where I'd rather be_

_But we're stuck where we are_

_And it's so hard, you're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_I wish that you were here with me_

_But we're stuck where we are_

_And it's so hard, you're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_It's so hard, it's so hard_

_Where we are, where we are_

_You're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_It's so hard, it's so hard_

_Where we are, where we are_

_You're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_Now the minutes feel like hours_

_And the hours feel like days_

_While I'm away_

_Ya know right now I can't be home_

_But I'm coming home soon_

_Coming home soon_

_All I have is this picture in a frame_

_That I hold close to see your face again_

_Oh!_

_With you is where I'd rather be_

_(Where I'd rather be)_

_But we're stuck where we are (Oh)_

_And it's so hard (Oh)_

_You're so far (Oh)_

_This long distance is killing me_

_I wish that you were here with me_

_(You were here with me)_

_But we're stuck where we are (Oh)_

_It's so hard (Oh)_

_You're so far (Oh)_

_Can you hear me crying?_

_(Ooohhh... ooohhhh...)_

_Can you hear me crying?_

_(Ooohhh... ooohhhh...)_

_Can you hear me crying?_

_(Ooohhh... ooohhhh...)_

_With you is where I'd rather be_

_(Where I'd rather be)_

_But we're stuck where we are (Oh)_

_And it's so hard (Oh)_

_You're so far (Oh)_

_This long distance is killing me_

_I wish that you were here with me_

_(You were here with me)_

_But we're stuck where we are (Oh)_

_And it's so hard (Oh)_

_You're so far (Oh)_

_This long distance is killing me_

_It's so hard, It's so hard_

_Where we are, where we are_

_You're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_It's so hard it's so hard_

_Where we are, where we are_

_You're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_There's only so many songs that I can sing_

_To pass the time_

By the end of the song I am crying into Austin's shoulder, as he is gently stroking his fingers through my hair. I look up at him and give him a shy smile; our faces are dangerously close together. For some reason, our faces just keep getting closer and closer, I am already holding my breath and I don't even know why.

_You're about to kiss him you idiot! _But for some reason I can't stop, it just seems…right_. You have a boyfriend!_

"I see you two are getting along together."

We instantly break apart from our little trance as we turn around to see my mom standing in the doorway, a skeptical look on her face.

_ Well that escalated quickly._

**a/n: that was such a sucky first chapter lol but I promise this story isn't just some typical teenage romance…it'll be emotional and by the end of the story I'll have made you fangirled or cried at least once...IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ally's POV**

It's really hard to focus on your AP math homework when there's a really hot boy is sitting right in front of you. Like _really hot. _And all you can do is stare at them.

It makes the whole situation even harder when you realize no one will ever look at you like that (or should I say the-only-one-person-that-_will-_ever-look-at-you-like-that is thousands of miles away but it's the same thing).

"Hey Ally, can you help me with question 7?" David asked, looking up at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"I-uhh-sure," I answered, sitting up straight and explaining the question to him. However, I could tell he wasn't really paying attention to me. He kept staring at my lips instead, and every passing second his face seemed to be coming closer to mine.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked, looking up and realizing our faces were mere inches apart from each other. He bit his lip and quickly stood up, grabbing his textbooks and running out of the room. _What a wimp, _I thought to myself. Then I turned my attention back to the questions, happy that there was no longer a super-cute-boy left to distract me.

"Nice one Ally," a voice whispered from behind me. I turned around to see Cassidy snickering with her group of friends, all of whom were downright bitches. "Rejecting the only guy that will ever have feelings for you I see."

"Shut up Cassidy," I hissed. However my confidence slowly disappeared after realizing that everyone in the room was sending disgusting glares at me. Then Cassidy stood up and sat down in David's chair.

"Look newbie, you think you can handle me? Well let me teach you something, this whole school is run by me. Whatever Cassidy says, is written onto stone. If you think you have a chance against me, think again."

"_How pathetic,"_ I whispered, rolling my eyes. "Popularity? You actually think I care about popularity? You think I actually care about who's dating who? You actually think that everyone in this school likes you? How about _you _think again. These people don't actually like you! They're just too scared to say their opinions, too scared to say that you're a downright bitch! And if you think running a school full of boring, judgemental, mediocre, and wimpy people is cool, then that`s fine! Whatever makes you happy right? But in the eyes of anyone who has a legitimate intellectual brain, it's downright pathetic. Oh and by the way, _I do_ have a guy that has _legitimate_ feelings for me."

In that moment, I finally was able to heave a sigh of relief; a feeling that now felt completely foreign to me. However it didn't last long, as the next second, a hand flying at what felt like a hundred miles an hour made contact with my face.

I didn't retaliate however, that wouldn't fix anything. So I just left Cassidy basking in her pathetic glory.

"Have a nice day," she said, turning around and walking out of the room.

_Where's the teacher when you need her_ I thought to myself.

"Nice one Ally," a voice said from behind me.

I whipped my head around and there standing in the doorway, was no other than Austin Moon.

**xXx**

_"_What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, aggravated yet surprised.

The final bell had rung and everyone was staring at me as I was walking down the hallways, especially since I was walking with a really hot blonde kid who didn't even go to our school. Did I mention we were holding hands?

"Shut up, we're going to be late," he hissed.

"_We?" _I asked, stopping dead in my tracks. I grabbed Austin's shoulders and turned him towards me. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I apologize for what I'm about to do Ally, but you're going to have to trust me," he said, all seriousness in his tone. Then before I knew it, I was lifted off the ground and on top of Austin's shoulders.

"AUSTIN LET ME DOWN!" I screamed, not caring that basically the entire school was staring at us.

"Didn't I say I was sorry?" he panted, running out the doors and into the hot, humid air of the Miami sunlight.

"AUSTIN I DON'T CARE JUST LET ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed, banging my fists against his body. However he just bluntly ignored me and just continued on running and running. Eventually I gave up on all attempts to hurt him and just settled on the fact that I would hurt him later.

Finally, he came to a stop in front of a rusty, vintage, pick-up truck. "Do you trust me?" he asked, letting me down.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT? OF COURSE NOT!" I screamed, debating whether or not I should punch him in the face.

"Well you have no choice," he breathed, his face inches apart from mine. "Ally, look at me! You have to trust me from now on, alright?"

"And why should I do that?!" I screamed.

"Because your parents were killed in a shooting at Sonic Boom today."

**xXx**

Emptiness. I just felt like a hallow piece of human flesh. I didn't know what to think, what to feel, how to live. I didn't know whether or not I believed it, but I had to…it was on the news everywhere.

"Ally, shhh," Austin cooed into my ear. We were sitting in a truck at a Wal-Mart parking lot, my head placed on Austin's shoulder as his fingers were grazing down the side of my face.

My throat felt like it was about to burst, my eyes swollen up from all the tears shed. I hadn't said anything in four straight hours, and I didn't know if I would be able to say anything at all again.

"Ally, we're going to visit your parents at the hospital alright? How does that sound? Is that alright?" he asked me. It was almost like he was talking to a puppy, he was treating me like a fragile mirror that was bound to break any second. And maybe I was.

"I-I," I croaked, my voice failing; "I can't," I whispered.

He just nodded his head solemnly and placed it against mine. We sat there in mere silence for what felt like a century. Just sitting there with our heads propped against each other's in the most innocent phrase possible. The silence was comforting, just to know that there was someone in the world that was willing to just sit there with you, to show you that they care.

Finally when the sun set, lighting up the stage for the moon to come out, Austin sat up straight and started singing me a song.

**A/N: PLAY "I'll Be" BY EDWIN MCCAIN RIGHT NOW!**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life._

"Thank you," I squeaked, letting the tears stream down my face again.

"Everything will be okay," he said, planting a kiss on my forehead and pulling my body to his.

In that moment, wrapped up against Austin's chest for warmth, his arms wrapped around me securely, I think I believed him.

_Something tells we'll be more than just co-workers from now on…_

**A/N: How was that? Sorry I couldn't update, I had so much projects due! If you liked that chapter, make sure you review because I might update sooner ;) HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ally's POV**

It's been 4 months since my parents passed away, and every day is a day one step closer to recovery. I'm not saying that I'm going to fully recover from this, because I won't. That day will always haunt me until it's my turn to take my final breath. What I mean is that every day I'm one step closer to acceptance. Once you accept your past, you're able to move on with your life, headstrong and independent.

The day after my parents died, I was temporarily sent to my grandma's home up in New York City for as long as they could get the legal papers done. Today however, is the day that I go back to Miami; today is the day that I am sent to a special boarding school that will take care of me from now on.

"I can't believe we have to do this again," I whispered into Dallas's ear as he guided me towards the security check of the airport. It was a strange feeling of nostalgia except I was missing two very important people now. "I seriously don't think I can do this Dallas."

"I don't think I can do it either," he said, I could notice his lip trembling. It really annoys me when guys don't want to show their emotions just because they're "guys". Really, sometimes I think it's adorable when guys cry because it doesn't show they're vulnerable, it shows that they really do care for you.

"Let's just run away now Dallas, and never come back. Live our lives. Explore different places. Meet interesting people. There's a world out there waiting for us!" I whimpered, cupping the sides of his face with my hands and massaging it with my thumbs.

"One day," he whispered; "One day we'll travel the world together, one day we'll get married and live our lives with no separation. But we have so much time to prepare for that, just focus on the now."

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with his name engraved onto it. "Wear it every day on your chest, so that I'm always on your heart," he said, placing a soft and gentle kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but bite my lip to hold back my impending laughter.

"I'm sorry but that was incredibly cheesy," I giggled. He smiled but it slowly faded as he just started staring at me, all seriousness in his expression. We were just staring at each other, learning every little bit about one another, having a conversation without words. A love that escaped that five senses.

"I love you Ally," he whispered.

"I love you too," I responded, all sincerity in my voice.

**xXx**

The walls were made of pure Italian marble, the stone floors strong and sturdy. There were magnificent statues placed along the grand hallways, with great arched windows lining the walls. The air smelt of crisp, clean air; and the place had a majestic aura to it. Almost like it had lived a thousand battles, but withstood all of them. It was not the place that suggested comfort, but was a place that suggested it had lived a thousand stories worth telling and you were just a mere visitor in one of its many new chapters. The scary thing was, it was my new home. My boarding school.

"Ally?" a voice said from behind me. I recognized the voice. It belonged to a peculiar blonde with the skin of a Greek God, who had rich mahogany eyes that you could just get lost in, and who admittedly had a super-hot body.

` "Austin?" I mimicked, without turning around to face him. I heard footsteps walking up to me until I was standing face-to-face with my former co-worker at Sonic Boom.

"I- what are you doing here?" he asked, blushing slightly dropping his head so that his eyes were staring directly at the floor.

"I kind of go here now," I smiled, tilting his chin slightly so that his eyes met mine; however I immediately withdrew my hand after realizing what I had done. His head was still slightly facing downward though for I was so short compared to him.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hips and lifting me up, spinning me around in a circle. I personally felt alarmed but it gave me such a thrill that I actually quite enjoyed it. It made me smile, something I hadn't been able to do in such a long time. "I'm sorry," he said, eyes wide and backing away from me; "I'm sorry!"

"Austin it's okay," I giggled, "I kind of liked it." Then I looped my arm into his, "Since you're here, why don't you show me around?"

"Let's go then!" he practically yelled, and then we were off. It was like we were at Sonic Boom again, except a lot bigger…and a lot more majestical. He was showing me every room, every crevice, his secret passageways, and where to go whenever you're feeling mad or sad. The thing that fascinated me the most though, was the special light in his eyes whenever he showed me his favorite places. It really struck me that this was his home, he really loved it, because there was this kind of great feeling he gave off when he took me around the place.

"Hold on," he said, suddenly grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him; "After every tour, I always give my guests a dance."

"I bet you say that to all the girls you take around here," I snickered, unable to hide my blush.

"You'd be the only one," he laughs, "May I have this dance?" he asks, bowing down at my feet.

I couldn't help but laugh before taking his hand and pulling him towards me, "My pleasure!"

**Ok so I've decided every chapter has its own song now…so play "Pass Me By" by R5~**

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?_

_Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas_

_I never spoke up, yeah, I never said, "Hello,"_

_But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya_

_Yeah_

_I was chillin', you were with him_

_Hooked up by the fire_

_Now he's long gone_

_I'm like, "So long."_

_Now I got my chance_

_Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo,_

_Living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn_

_You can be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_I was trying to play too cool to get caught up_

_Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces_

_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_

_So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this_

_The way I need you, like I'm see-through_

_Dancing out my pants_

_Got you shooking, caught you looking_

_Now I got my chance_

_Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo,_

_Living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that can mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_It's like_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys be staring and I know_

_That I can be yours and you can be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by – by – by_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys be staring and I know_

_That I can be yours and you can be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by – by – by_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo,_

_Living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind ('til you blew my mind)_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that can mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_(Yeah, girl)_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_(Can't let you go)_

_Yeah, I can't let you pass me by_

By the end of the song, I am collapsed into his arms laughing too hard because of our terrible waltzing abilities.

"Austin?" a voice suddenly says behind us. We both turn around to face a very pretty girl with chestnut-blonde hair with striking features.

"Cassidy!" Austin says, letting go of me to walk over to her. Suddenly he places a small kiss on her lips. "Ally, meet my girlfriend Cassidy."

_ Well I didn't see that one coming._

**xXx**

_"Ally don't worry," my dad says as he's dropping me off at New York High School of Performing Arts. It's my first day of freshmen year and I am slowly recovering my battle with depression. "It's going to be alright kiddo, keep your head up, your mom and I love you very much."_

_ I gulp and heave a deep sigh, coming from the people I love the most, I believe them. I step out of the car and onto the fresh pavement. I look all around me and see crowds and crowds of kids, all of them seem so intimidating and scary. I don't know if I'll survive the next four years of high school here. _

_ I turn around to see my dad is still is still in the car, just looking at me with a sad expression on his face. He knows what I'm thinking, so he steps out of the car and wraps his arms around me._

_ "It's going to be alright kiddo, you can do it, stay strong," he says, patting me on the back as I silently cry into his shoulder. It feels so comforting in his arms, almost like nothing is wrong in the world. It's a good thing I have my parents with me, I love them so much…_

I jolt up and out of my bed screaming and covering my ears. It wasn't just a dream, it actually happened; it was my first day of high school. I have been having continuous flashbacks of my parents ever since they died, and they are the one thing that has been slowing me down from recovery.

I quickly run out of the room, running as fast as I can. My logic is: maybe if I run away from my problems, they won't bother me anymore. I soon find myself crouched in a corner of a dark secret passageway, one Austin showed me earlier.

I don't know how long I am crying and screaming there, but all I know is, there is no way out of this one. Suddenly I hear a door creaking open and out of the corner of my eyes, I can see a shimmer of blonde hair illuminated by the nighttime moonlight.

Suddenly warm arms are wrapped around my body, giving me tremendous comfort and a great feeling of safety.

"Shhhh," Austin whispers into my ear, not letting his grip around my body falter. His fingers are grazing down the sides of my face, as he's singing lullabies into my ear. I am too busy crying over the grief of my parents to comprehend what Austin is saying.

"Thank you for always being there Austin," I whisper, my voice croaking. Then without even thinking twice, I take his face and place it close to mine until we can feel each other's breaths against our faces. However our lips do not touch, we are just stuck there in our own little universe staring deeply into each other's eyes with only the moonlight providing an everlasting shimmer to the darkness. Then without even realizing it, I am kissing him…and he is kissing me back. I am too much in a trance to realize what we are doing, but we don't stop.

_I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend! _The little voice in my hand says.

But still we don't stop.

I don't know how long we are sitting there, with our lips dancing on each other's lips, illuminating sparks within us, keeping us warm. But in this moment, nothing matters. Finally we break apart, but still we don't retort or jolt away from each other out of surprise. We are still sitting there, our faces mere inches away from each other. Whatever it was that happened tonight, I don't regret it. For it felt…right.

_Oh no this can't be good._

**So how was that guys? DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! HAVE A NICE DAY(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

"I-I-I think I should go now," I stutter, inching my face backwards away from Austin's face.

"Wait, Ally!" Austin says grabbing my arm and pulling me back towards his chest. I don't try to move away as everything else is just a blur and it's the only thing that feels right at the moment. "I don't know what just happened tonight, but it felt right. Don't deny it."

"I don't know Austin," I whisper, not knowing what to say next. "I'm sorry I can't do this," I whimper, and then I release myself from Austin's gentle grip until I'm out of the secret passageway and I'm just running.

**xXx**

I'm barely awake as I'm sitting at my desk in my math class, listening to my boring old teacher's lecture about today's lesson. Flashbacks from yesterday's encounter with Austin are the only thing that's keeping me conscious at the moment.

_How can I be so stupid _I think to myself? I wasn't drunk or anything! And to make matters worse, I have a boyfriend that I love very much! And Austin has a girlfriend that _he _loves very much! Maybe I was in a lovesick stupor, after everything that's happened over the past couple of months, my actions have been so carefree. _Still…it felt right._

_Briiiiiingg! _

The class was finally over as I grabbed my stuff and quickly exited the room. Then I felt a slow nudge on my side as I turned my head to see Austin walking beside me.

"Austin, please stop," I whispered; "I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a girlfriend," he responded. Then I took his arm and forcefully pulled him towards an empty corridor.

"Look," I whispered; "What happened yesterday, was wrong. I hope you understand that. I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend. Anything could have happened last night, and I don't want to think about us anymore, ok? See you around."

"You're the one who kissed me," he said, pulling me back towards him.

"Maybe I was drunk," I responded, wriggling my hand out of his.

"You? Drunk? You don't strike me as that kind of person," he laughed.

"Austin please," I whispered, all happiness and seriousness sucked out of me. I just sounded like a helpless person with nothing else to live for, and maybe I was.

He dropped his smirk and just looked at me. It looked like he was seeing right through me, looking at everything I've ever done in my life. All my hopes, all my fears, all the things I love, all the people who I would die for…and this was just from one look from him. If you find that one person who can look at you like that, who you can have a conversation without words with; you better keep them close, for those people are hard to find.

"I'm sorry," is all he said. And then without warning, he placed a small and gentle kiss on my lips; illuminating sparks within me and leaving me breathless.

**xXx**

Music was my last class of the day, and it just so happened to be with Austin. I had been trying to avoid thinking about the kiss we had earlier but I don't know what it is with him, he just makes everything feel so right.

"So we all know that the Christmas concert is coming closer and closer now, and as part of your grade, you will have to perform at the concert either as a soloist, or as a duet," my music teacher said. This was a big problem for me as I have the most severe stage fright known to man. "This year however, I want you guys to practice singing in a duet. Also, life is about working with people. For this assignment, I'm going to be assigning your duet partner. Everyone line up!"

I could feel my heart racing at a million beats per minute. I didn't know anyone here, and now I have to sing in front of them? I could barely sing in front myself without screwing up! Other than that, the only person that I knew and was comfortable singing in front of was…Austin.

"Cassidy and Mark!" the teacher called out. I could see Cassidy's face drop as she let go of Austin's hand and placed a small kiss on his cheek as she walked forwards towards Mark.

There were only 4 of us left; Austin, Dez, Trish, and I. I quickly looked up towards Austin, and I blushed hysterically as he caught me looking.

"Dez and Trish!" the teacher finally called out. My heart sank to the pits of hell as Austin's eyes met mine; we were just standing in our spots unable to walk towards each other. "Well that leaves Austin and Ally," she said. "Everyone get to work!"

I slowly moved my feet towards Austin, my eyes unable to meet his. Finally I crashed into a solid wall which turned out to be Austin's body. "Steady now," he grinned in his chocolaty-rich voice.

"Don't expect me to think that everything's fine between us," I said, pushing myself away from him.

"I was expecting much worse actually," he grinned. I couldn't help but fall for his smile that time, so I smiled back and hated myself even more. "Look," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward a secluded corner in the room. I could sense Cassidy's eyes staring directly at us, but I was too much in the moment to do anything about it. "I'm sorry about everything," he said, all seriousness in his tone; "Can we start over? Push aside all our differences and just focus on this project? Once it's over I promise to stop bothering you."

"Who said anything about not bothering me anymore?" I smiled.

"Tonight meet me at the foyer, we have work to do," he said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked, nudging him softly in the ribs.

"It is what you make it," he laughed.

I couldn't help but look at his smile.

**xXx**

There's an odd pleasure when it comes to breaking the rules. Especially if it's to go on a night time adventure, did I mention it was with a really hot boy?

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked as I sat in the passenger seat of his car.

"You might not like it," he whispered. Judging by his look, I think he really meant it. So I decided not to say anything else.

Instead, I focused myself on the gentle and salty breeze of the Miami air; the lights and the jazz music from the nightclubs streaming into my senses. Finally we came to a stop in front of a two story building, filled with wacky doors and windows and flower-potted balconies. Everything about the store seemed so funky and great, so inviting, so aurally pleasing. That was until I noticed the unlit sign.

The store was Sonic Boom.

"Austin I can't go in there," I said, feeling the tears automatically rush down my face.

"Come on," he said, pulling me towards him and wrapping his arms around me. "You can do it."

"MY PARENTS DIED IN THERE!" I screamed.

"I know," he said. Then he grabbed me and carried me out of the truck and together, we nestled up in the trunk of the truck. "Look at the stars Ally, your parents are looking down at you and they're so proud of you. You've become so strong, so independent. And look at the moon, look at the sky, look at the constellations. Look at how they shine for you."

Then he started singing me a song as he stroked his fingers down my hair.

**A/N: PLAY "MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE" BY ADELE OR BOB DYLAN NOW!**

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Looking up at Austin's eyes was like looking at the stars themselves. Full of reassurance, love, hope, and kindness. In that moment, I finally knew what that extraordinary feeling was whenever I was with him, that feeling where time stands still and for once, everything is right in the world. That feeling is love.

I think I'm in love with Austin Moon.

**How was that? Please review! **

**Have a good day(:**


End file.
